


I Am His Forever

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of a Case, Barebacking, Bottom Anthony DiNozzo, Episode: s06e20 Dead Reckoning, M/M, Master/Slave, Sharing a Bed, Top Timothy McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the case, McGee seeks to prove to DiNozzo that despite the older man believing he's superior to McGee in so many ways, it's not a fact and that it's actually McGee who calls the shots when it comes to the two of them having sex. Set after Dead Reckoning. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am His Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever McNozzo fic and possibly one of the smuttiest fics I've ever written. Please let me know what you think.

Hours after they've solved the case concerning businessman/criminal Perry Sterling, McGee and Tony are in bed, engaged in a long kissing and fucking-the-brains-out-of-each-other-until-they're-exhausted session.

They're both naked and horny and it looks like a simple making out session.

Except for the fact that McGee's the one in control, not DiNozzo.

Tony's lying on the bed, handcuffed to the railings while McGee who's straddling the other man is hungrily kissing Tony.

It's one intense session and it's like many they've done before but the night's still young and as the saying goes, McGee's just getting warmed up.

"God, McGee", Tony whispers, gasping, taking every last breath of air once they've broken away. "How do you do that?".

"Practice", McGee replies. "You might have thought I was a submissive or even a bottom to some extent, Tony but no, it was the opposite", he says, smiling as he watches Tony's eyes widen with the realization sinking in. "Everyone I ever met and fucked, I topped and dominated them. They tried to fight but they gave in. I fucked them until they were begging for it and I also used every toy I had too".

"So you and Abby?", Tony rasps.

"Just sex", McGee says softly. "Nothing more. But you, Tony, you were the only one I always wanted and now, you're here in my bed, just waiting for it".

"Really?", Tony asks, trying to act all cool and calm but when McGee's hands begin stroking his cock in a teasing yet firm manner, Tony's act drops and falls to the ground, shattering like glass as McGee studies DiNozzo's face, his eyes hungry and there's a predatory expression on his face, one that sends a shudder through DiNozzo's entire body.

"Really? Because I'm giving you a hand-job right now and from the looks of things, you're enjoying it", McGee says, amused before chuckling darkly. "I always knew you were such a slut, Tony. A slut for me. I just never expected it to be real. All those women you fucked. They were just worthless things you threw aside once you were finished. You've always wanted to be mine, haven't you? I'd bet you'd be willing to do anything for me. I could have you wearing a plug and a cock-ring for days on end and you'd still be desperate for my touch or my cock".

DiNozzo grits his teeth, refusing to give in.

He has his pride to maintain, to hold onto and he wants to believe that McGee's just an innocent little, stammering Probie who usually wets himself every time Gibbs head-slapped him or Tony teased him at any given moment but things have changed.

As it turns out, McGee's the one who's been calling the shots all along, not Tony.

"You know", McGee whispers softly, leaning in to Tony's ear while his cock then brutally and mercilessly rams into Tony's open hole, causing Tony to squeak while realizing through his fogged-brain that McGee has changed tactics. "All the guys I met before were like you. All so arrogant. Always eager to show me that they were the kings and the top dogs but all it took was a simple move and bang, they fell like a ton of bricks as I fucked them senseless".

Tony whimpers, feeling the intense pleasure building in his balls but McGee isn't letting him get off yet.

"Also. Remember when this morning when you said you were superior to me in so many ways?", McGee continues, biting Tony's earlobe not so gently. "Here's a newsflash. You're not. You might be all high and mighty in the office or even when we're out chasing the bad guys and granted, you'll always have senior status as an NCIS Special Agent but in here, I'm the master and you.. You belong to me. Admit it".

"No...", Tony whispers, struggling not to surrender. He has to cling to his pride but God, it's becoming so fucking difficult when his body is sending out such different signals like "Take me, McGee!".

"Say it, Tony and I'll let you come. If you don't, then I'll make sure you won't be able to get off until you admit and believe me when I say that I'm a very patient man", McGee states. "I could wait for days, weeks, months or maybe even years. The question is are you going to let yourself see what's really going on? Or are you going to hide behind your bullshit facade and continue on as normal?".

"Fuck..", Tony rasps, his voice a broken sob. "Master, please".

"Please what?", McGee asks innocently.

"Please let me come, Master", Tony whispers and he doesn't care about his goddamned pride anymore.

He just wants to come so badly it's almost painful.

"Now you can come", McGee says. "Come for me, slut. Show me you really need it".

Then just like that, Tony's coming, his body shaking so violently it almost hurts but he doesn't give a damn because he's having one of the most intense and enjoyable orgasms in his entire life.

And then it's all over.

Tony slumps back onto the bed, sweating, exhausted and thoroughly fucked.

He's still chained to the bed, covered in semen and naked but he's just too happy right now to care about anything at the moment.

He can already feel the exhaustion claiming him and then he closes his eyes, wanting to rest for a minute.

***

A while later, Tony stirs to the feeling of something against his body.

His eyes flutter open and once his vision has adjusted to the sight a few minutes later, he sees that it's McGee who's busy cleaning him down with a single washcloth.

Tony then moves his arms and to his relief, he realizes that he's free again although they're a bit stiff from being up in the same position for so long.

"Welcome back", McGee says gently. "Your arms will be sore for a bit but I put some lotion on them".

"Thanks", Tony rasps. "God, I never knew you could do that, Tim. Take me to your bed and then fuck the life out of me".

"I've wanted to do that for a while", McGee admits. "I just needed to get everything together".

He then puts the washcloth aside and grabs a small glass of water which he holds up to Tony.

"Drink. It's only water", he states to Tony who looks distrusting of the glass. "And no, it's not drugged or anything. It's water. It'll help you replace the fluids you lost during our fucking session".

Tony takes a huge drink and then lies back on the bed, exhausted.

"I really enjoyed that", Tony admits after a moment's silence has passed as he leans against McGee's chest, listening to his lover/Master's heartbeat as they both lie in the newly-cleaned bed, locked in each other's embrace, focused on nothing but themselves at the moment.

"Really?", McGee asks. "I'm sorry if I was bit rough during it".

"No, you were right in doing that", Tony says. "Ever since Norfolk, I wanted to be yours. I was just too afraid or too unwilling to admit it. All those jokes, wise-cracks at your expense. They were all smokescreens. I... I tried to convince myself that I didn't need you, that I was better off without you but I was wrong. I'm glad you convinced me otherwise".

"Same", McGee replies. "But what I said earlier still stands. You might think you're superior to me, Tony but you're just bullshitting yourself. I've fucked many guys and women in my lifetime. I know everything there is know about sex and BDSM. You, on the other hand need a little schooling or rather teaching about it".

"And I can't think of anyone other than you to provide it to me", Tony says.

"You can still act all big and superior in the office or in the field but in here, in the bedroom, I'm the one in charge. Don't ever forget that", McGee states, his voice nard. "If you do and if you piss me off, then I can promise you that the punishments will be very bad for you".

Tony shudders at the warning tone in those words and clings closer to McGee who kisses him again.

"Ready to spend an eternity with me?", McGee wonders.

"Yes, Master", Tony whispers.

Before tonight, he might have wanted to be alone, to drink and then pick up some stranger who he'd gladly fuck and then forget about the next morning but now he wants to stay and be fucked by his new lover/Master.

And there's nothing that will change his mind because he intends to remain with McGee....

_Forever._

**Fin.**


End file.
